


Like You Want To Be Loved

by Red_City



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Established Relationship, Feels, Fit Together, Fluff, M/M, Made For Each Other, Man handling, Reference to Song, Stony - Freeform, early morning, kiss me, lips, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_City/pseuds/Red_City
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was made to keep your body warm<br/>But I'm as cold as the wind blows<br/>So hold me in your arms.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like You Want To Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to "Kiss Me" by Ed Sheeran and this popped into my head.

Steve rolled over, his hand brushing across the mattress to find it empty, but still warm. He opened his eyes blearily at turned the clock towards him.

[3:04 AM]

"Tony?" He grumbled into the pillow. He heard a flush, and the soft pads of footsteps at Tony made his way over the carpet. Steve could see his hand stretched out, trying to feel for the bed after his eyes had adjusted to the brightness of the bathroom light. Steve reached out, stretched to grab his hand. Tony jumped a little at the sudden grab, and then huffed a laugh and came towards Steve. When he was close enough, Steve wrapped his other arm around Tony's waist and hoisted him onto the bed, laying him on top of his own chest. Tony gasped, surprised, and then let out a long whine in protest.

"Steeeeeeee-eeeeeve..."

Steve only smiled, feeling Tony settle on top of him and bury his head into Steve's neck. He knew that Tony secretly loved being manhandled, and his proof was the curve of Tony's lips against his skin every time he did it.

Tony tangled their legs together, shifting slightly until they were tied up like a pretzel, limbs and bodies aligned like they were made to be together. Steve had wondered, at first, how Tony could possibly feel so _right_ in his arms, so perfect - it didn't seem possible. It was like he had found a missing piece that he had never noticed was gone until it showed up again.

"What are you thinking, soldier boy?" Tony asked, his breath snaking over Steve's ear, giving him a warm feeling down to his toes.

"How well we fit together."

"You sound like the beginning of a cheesy pop song."

"You were thinking it too, Tones," Steve said, kissing the top of his hair, all mussed from sleep - and from what they were doing before sleep.

"Wasn't," Tony breathed out, and he nuzzled his face into Steve's shoulder, his lips pressed to Steve's neck and hands on his chest.

"Was," Steve said back. "It's like we were made for each other."

Tony just hummed, starting to fall back asleep.

Some song started spinning through Steve's head, but he couldn't remember all the words. He tightened his hold on Tony for a second and then relaxed, but not letting go all the way. He wanted to soak up Tony's warmth - he was greedy for the feel of him.

They fell asleep - wrapped up in each other.


End file.
